User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Retribution Demon Mirfah
Retribution Demon Mirfah Skill 'Kindling Fortitude (40% boost to max HP, & ) 'Burst 'Geno-Vengeance (12 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, & for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 12 BC) 'Brave Burst Dragonbone Gleam (16 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, and for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 16 BC) Brave Burst Shadow Doom: Antenora (20 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, , and for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 20BC) Skill Only Survivor ( ) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Mirfah, one of the members of the Ishgria Expedition Recon Squad. Who knew that the recon squad had this much significance to the main story when Grahdens and Owen were involved as well? Second of all, how did Mirfah know all of this time that Noel created a mock unit based off of him? With so much history left behind from this squad, only some could truly tell the real story. As mysterious as Mirfah may be, here he is! Finally something to capture in a quest, and as a 7* too! Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Mirfah provides a 40% HP boost, which is practically an essential kind of Leader Skill to take along, seeing how most content carries high amounts of damage. Pretty standard like most other units. Along with that is the Atk boost depending on units’ HP thresholds. While above 50% HP, units receive a 50% Atk buff, which is quite okay. Not the best, however. Though, the Hadaron catch to this Leader Skill is the 100% Atk buff upon reaching below 50% HP. However, this doesn’t come close to the Six Heroes Omni Evolutions. They provide a 100% Atk boost to all units without any conditions required, along with a 50% extra for respective elements. Though, the 30% HP boost from them is quite a noticeable difference when compared to Mirfah, but all in all, Mirfah doesn’t provide as much utility as the Six Heroes to make up the difference in HP. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Mirfah's BB utilizes the average 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal rather low damage due to Mirfah’s Atk not being up to satisfaction compared to other units. Mirfah has a 65% chance of inflicting Curse and Sickness, both of which are quite rare to see on enemies. Reason is that majority of the bosses are immune to Curse with Sickness being one of the mid-leveled resisted status ailments. Mirfah does provide a nice 110% damage boost to status afflicted enemies, but it’s not the best in the game since Drevas has his 160% damage boost. Though, Mirfah has the 160% damage boost on his SBB. Super Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Mirfah's SBB utilizes the average 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal relatively low damage due to Mirfah’s relatively low Atk. This is just like his BB, but with some switch-arounds. Instead of attacking with Curse and Sick effects, Mirfah counters with them instead. This is rather inefficient when utilizing the stronger version of Mirfah’s status damage boost (upgraded from 110% on BB to 160% on SBB). Unless you have another status inflictor, like Avani (BB only), Isterio, etc., it’s going to be rather annoying to juggle between BB and SBB just to inflict status ailments and then utilize the damage boost. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Mirfah's UBB utilizes the average 1000% that most 7* units use. This will deal rather low damage due to Mirfah’s low Atk. This is nothing really more than just inflicting status ailments along with using a 300% status damage boost that might not even be used depending on the enemy. It does help a ton in content such as Trial EX3, Trial EX6, etc. However, it’s not so much for those that are immune to all status ailments. Additionally, it’s not entirely a 100% chance of inflicting status ailments due to resistances that have to be taken into account. The 800% DoT debuff is quite nice to utilize. It’s not much of a huge game-changing mechanic, but it helps dwindle down the enemies’ HP a little bit. Extra Skill Score: 7/10 Mirfah receives a 20% OD fill rate, which is quite nice. This allows whatever actions Mirfah does to generate the OD gauge at a much faster rate. However, this is the only utility Mirfah has for himself and there’s not much else to it. If there was more applied to this Extra Skill, there would have been lots of potential in Mirfah. Arena Score: 7/10 Mirfah has a 32 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty good Drop Check to use. Type 3 AI is not too shabby, especially with the relatively high chance of using BB/SBB overall. Mirfah does have a neat kit of inflicting status ailments. Though, it’d be more on the counterattack respective if there’s a lot of BC generation going on in the squad. In Colosseum, Mirfah can use this to his advantage to cripple enemies with his Curse effects. Though, Isterio fills this role a lot better. Reason is because he carries a lot more damage and all status ailments on his BB and SBB. Mirfah is only limited to two, even worse lacking the ability to inflicting status ailments upon attacking with SBB. Finally, there are so many leads that outclass Mirfah completely. There are units like the Six Heroes who provide much higher Atk boosts even on the first turn of the battle. Mirfah requires units to be below 50% in order to utilize the 100% Atk buff, which is what the Six Heroes already provide as an innate boost. Stats Score: 7/10 Very low stats for a 7*. His best stats lie in his Atk and Def and even with that, they’re still not in the meta-leveled state. In terms of typing, my type preference for Mirfah is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 6/10. While very desirable as a collection unit, Mirfah doesn’t help the squad all that much at all. He doesn’t provide any sense of essential buffs. True, there are status damage buffs that Mirfah carries, but that only works against enemies that are vulnerable to status ailments. If encountering enemies with status immunity, this buff becomes useless. His stats are also quite bad for a 7*, which is quite detrimental to his survivability and damage. Sphere Recommendations *Beiorg's Armor & Vorpal Chainblades *Beiorg's Armor & War Demon's Blade *Beiorg's Armor & Bond of Rih'alnase Conclusion Total Score: 7.1/10 So we’re getting the Ishgria Expedition Grand Quest soon in May 2016... Are you ready for the Ishgria Expedition Grand Quest?! Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Mirfah! Are you excited for the Ishgria Expedition Grand Quest? How do you like the sphere you get from it? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Virtuous Champion Krantz *Indomitable Flare Griff *Emerald Radiance Libera *Indigo Soul Iris Category:Blog posts